


Dumb Highschoolers

by Imtotallyafabulousweeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtotallyafabulousweeb/pseuds/Imtotallyafabulousweeb
Summary: Based off a promp thats like "You physically cannot kiss ur soulmates and if you try to kiss someone thats not your soulmate you repel away" and someone added to that prompt like "what if highschoolers made a game of running at eachither to see who can get closest without repelling" and of COURSE two soulmates had to do it and get injured





	Dumb Highschoolers

I looked over at my friend who seemed to be staring at a large crowd of our classmates. I watched the inner circle, and saw a girl; she was from my math class. She had short, and wavy blonde hair, and large purple eyes. Possibly contacts? She was wearing a tanktop that said thot as well, which is an interesting way to dress. She stood across from a boy who had one green eye, and a blue one. He had a darkish blonde colour. Kinda dirty blonde. His face was pale and had freckles splattered across it.

The girl was doing simple stretches. She touched her toes, did the reach for the sky pise, and squatted. Then extended a leg to one side, reached, and did it to the other side. The boy took off his hoodie, and stretched his arms. Then copied the girl.

The large crowd started a countdown from 5, and as soon as they hit 0 they sprinted right at each other.

“What the fuck!?” I said.

Adri looked at me. “What?” they said.

“They’re total dumbasses. They’re lucky they don’t knock out their teeth.” I replied.

“They won’t.”

“Physics works on everyone, Adri!”

“Not if you're not soulmates.”

I shut my mouth after that. How could I forget? You can’t physically kiss unless you are soulmates. You get shoved back by some force.

I looked over to the crowd just in time to see the two blondes rebound back into the crowd. The guy fell on his back, and the girl slid backwards. They all started laughing.

“Wanna try?” Adri said jutting their sum towards the crowd.

I scoffed. I did, but I’d be heartbroken if we weren’t soulmates. I really like Adri. I guess I should get it out of the way now instead of letting a pointless crush go to far.

“Okay.” I said, and grabbed their arm. “Lets go.”

I dragged us both over to the crowd, and we got into the middle of it.

I took off my blue cat-eared hoodie, and gave it to the blonde male who went before me. I believe his name’s Oliver? Oh well. I started doing some stretches, and Adri took off their yellow and black hoodie. They have terrible fashion choices to be honest. They also took their glasses off, and handed them to the last running female, which I believe was Riley.

They started the countdown, and I stood straight. I made sure I took everything important off, and then the countdown hit zero.

I zoomed towards Adrianna as fast as possible, and as we got within 2 feet I shut my eyes. When will we repel? Why aren’t we rebound-

I felt pain. I was on the ground, and my nose is bleeding. I open my eyes, and see Adri is laying near me, clutching their nose. Our classmates ran over to us, and helped us up. After we were on our feet I looked at Adri, and they looked at me and I said “Holy shit. You’re my soulmate!”

Adri smiled, and blood dripped down their face onto their neck. They quickly removed their Nyah choker. We each have one, and they match each others eye colour. Theirs is bright blue, and mines dark blue. It has the word Nyah written on it in black. I removed mine as well, and hope no blood got on it.

“Yeah, I guess we are, Cassy.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway not betad and I just wrote this in like 30 minutes sorry if it sucks, and it probably will never be edited bc I said some dumb shit to my editer and we arent rlly tlaking
> 
> If you wanna contact me you can do so at zoomzoombih on instagram


End file.
